


Bandages

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Défi : nuits du FOF, Gen, MWPP era / Maraudeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter est un garçon balourd, se dit James, mais il n’arrive pas à la cheville de la maladresse de Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la nuit du FOF du 04/05/12  
> Thème : bandes

Peter est un garçon balourd, se dit James en observant son camarade verser gauchement dans le chaudron les ingrédients de la potion d’herbicide que le Pr Slughorn leur a demandé de préparer. Mais aussi pataud soit-il, il n’arrive pas à la cheville de la maladresse de Remus. _Personne_ ne rivalise avec Remus. Parfois, James se demande si son condisciple ne leur cache pas des origines momies : pas un mois ne se passe sans qu’il ne récolte de nouveaux bandages, en particulier aux mains et aux bras. Le plus extraordinaire reste sans doute que personne ne le voit jamais se blesser.

James jette un coup d’œil à Sirius mais ce dernier est occupé à mesurer la bonne quantité de jus de Horglup. Cependant, James sait que lui aussi a remarqué les bandes qui couvrent parfois Remus de la tête aux pieds. Difficile à manquer quand on partage le même dortoir !  Les deux amis en ont déjà parlé : Sirius voudrait le confronter mais James y est opposé. Remus est un garçon introverti et laborieux à apprivoiser. Il esquive les questions et détourne toujours l’attention. S’ils insistent, James craint de le voir se replier. Pourtant, il brûle de percer le mystère qu’est Remus.


End file.
